


Normal as They Come

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (only a little), Gen, Swearing, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They look normal, huh?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal as They Come

**Author's Note:**

> An anon requested some brotherly feels in the Winchester's childhood. I don't know if this qualifies, but I tried. I'm sorry if this is a bit choppy/short/rushed. I was having a bit of trouble in the way of plot. But thank you to the anon who gave me this prompt, I appreciate it!

          Two brothers sitting around on a bright day, drinking beer and joking around. Sounded normal, right?

  
          "Don't you and Sam get up to anything too stupid, you hear?" Bobby looked down at Dean, trying not to laugh at the disgruntled look on the sixteen year old's face.

 

          "No promises," he muttered, sneaking a quick look at his dad, who was gathering up his weapons. Dean huffed, annoyed. Why did he have to stay here? He was old enough, an adult no, shouldn't he get to go on the hunt too? Bobby waved goodbye once more, and John shouted a quick "see you later, take care of Sammy" over his shoulder. Rolling his eyes, Dean sat on the couch, opposite to Sam, who was pouring over some book he was reading.

 

          "Why are you reading that? School's out, we get a break," Dean informed in a teasing tone, at which point Sam threw a crumpled up napkin his way. He managed to dodge it as Sam answered.

 

           "Our whole life is a break from school, Dean. I read because I like to," Sam responded, tearing his eyes away from the book to look at Dean as he spoke. Dean shrugged, looking around at the cluttered mess of Bobby's house, with maps taped to the somewhat peeling wall and newspapers laid out on every surface.

  
            Sammy had always been the one that liked school; Dean didn't see much of a point to it. He already knew what he was gonna do once he got out. He'd even spoken to John about dropping school altogether, but it was still under consideration. Sam, though, Sam was smart. Really smart. He read all of these books and still sometimes talked about college, like it was an actual option. But they both knew the truth.

  
             Basically, Sam was a nerd, and Dean made sure to call him that an awful lot. If he wasn't Dean's brother, he might have been one of those guys that got beaten up all of the time. But people didn't mess with Dean's brother. Not to mention, Sam could very easily take care of himself against most football varsity wannabes, nerd or not.

  
           Dean sat there awhile longer, staring blankly at the tv which was playing black and white reruns of I Love Lucy. Glancing back and forth from the screen to Sam, he decided he was too bored and quickly snatched the book from his brother's hands.

  
           "Dean, c'mon, give it back!" Sam replied, annoyed beyond belief. Dean was always calling him nerdy and saying no girl would ever go out with him if all he ever did was read. Sam couldn't help but think that if someone didn't like him reading so much, he probably wouldn't want to go out with them anyways. "Dean," Sam groaned. "Please?"

         

            At that, Dean rolled his eyes. Why was Sam so bent out of shape over some book? Books were boring. "I'll give it back if you hang out with me for a little while. Come on, Sam, I'm bored out of my mind, and you've been reading that huge-ass book all day. Come up for air for an hour, dude."

   
           Sam glared at Dean, but pulled himself up nonetheless, bringing his legs back so that they were crossed. "Fine. What do you want to do?"

           Dean grinned, an idea formulating in his head. "I'll be right back," He said as he got up and walked to Bobby's kitchen. When he opened the fridge, he looked around, took one whiff, and shut the door. He made his way over to a small pantry and rummaged around until he came upon a six pack with three empty rings and three full cans, plus some beef jerky. Score. Sort of.

         "Breakfast of champs," Dean laughed.

  
         "It's three in the afternoon," Sam pointed out, scrunching his nose as Dean threw a can of beer and a stick of jerky his way. Sam quickly set the jerky down, but hesitantly opened the beer. Upon sipping, he coughed a little, trying not to spit it out. He'd only drank once or twice before, and the alcohol still burned his throat everytime. Dean grinned as he chugged down his beer with ease.

  
          "No worries, Sammy. You'll get better at it with time," Dean chuckled.  
          "I'm not sure I want to."  
          "Oh, you will," Dean joked, ruffling Sam's hair as Sam pushed his arm away.

 

          The pair sat there for an hour or so before Sam managed to grab his book back from Dean. There was yelling and talking several sarcastic comments until finally they settled down for the night, letting the washed out sunlight fading through the windows be replaced with a comforting darkness.

Two brothers, one sitting and reading and dreaming of a better life, the other joking and making fun of him and knowing exactly where he would be in five years. Or in ten. Twenty. The Winchesters weren't normal. Not by a long shot. But they had their moments.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it! Constructive criticism is always welcome so long as you are polite about it. :)


End file.
